Dark Desires
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: Grima yearned for Eowyn's affections and constantly pursued her, but what if Eowyn's defiance snapped and she caved into his dark desires? This is a severe AU, 'What if' one-shot set in the Two Towers movie. It's a smut/lemon with Grima/Eowyn pairing.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and even this plot has done before! Even so, I attempt this fanfic since after scanning through the majority of Grima/Eowyn fanfictions I noticed that most of them are angst and not smut. Therefore, I decided to give this star-crossed tragic pairing some action. So young ones beware, since there will be some smut and adult themes flying in this fanfic!

It's just a one-shot, but I think you get the point. It's basically smut/lemon and completely, totally AU – no offence to Tolkien Purists! Do note that this is not my favourite pairing but after watching _The Two Towers_ movie again I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Eowyn had snapped from stress and pressure and caved to Grima's desires. It's a little bizarre and twisted but that's a given in this ship. Anyhow, I'll shut up now and let you guys get on with this story. So without any further ado, I present you my latest lemony one-shot!

- PAGE BREAK -

(For those of you who don't know, this takes place in the movie version of _The Two Towers _when Eowyn's mourning the death of the king's son and Grima intrudes, but everything changes after that!)

(Also, text from the movie is written in slanted bold while text I wrote is in normal or slanted print, slanted for thoughts and normal for other stuff)

- PAGE BREAK -

Eowyn trembled and agonized sobs wracked her frame, echoing plaintively in the dark, cold room.

Her skin was a deathly pale and her once glorious golden brown curls were now straight and unadorned as they fell down her back, forgotten amongst the sorrow that plagued the Shield-Maiden of Rohan.

Eowyn's eyes were half-closed as tears trickled down her alabaster cheeks, while she mourned the passing of her cousin, King Théoden's son.

And as she mourned, her fears and doubts and agonies of heart returned to torment her, to taunt her and to always remind her of how things were and how they couldn't be.

Her cousin had died in battle fighting orcs and probably slaying them by the dozen. But she, Eowyn, the shield-maiden of Rohan would not die so valiantly by saving the realm from the threat of darkness.

No.

She would die an old maid, forgotten and unneeded while the world burned around her. Her king was losing her mind, her brother was banished for his arrogant pride and orcs ran rampant throughout the land bearing the white hand of Saruman.

And she would die alone, forgotten.

Alone.

That was the thing she hated but it was the way she would remain and always be.

She would die of old age, never having been courted by a man or even been desired by one of any decent standing. She would not be married or loved or bare a child.

She would not even be able to prove herself on the field of battle for her place, as a woman, was here in Edoras and not hacking the conjured demons to pieces sending them back to the underworld where they belonged.

Why did her cousin have to die? He was just another soul who could have been saved if Eowyn had been granted permission to wield a sword and gird herself about with shield, helm, and armour. How many more might die while she rotted in the shadows?

Eowyn gasped for breath and her chest heaved as her soul bled.

But suddenly, a voice stirred in the darkness piercing the very depths of her heart. It was smooth as silk like a magic spell. It both enticed her and calmed her, stirring up emotions that Eowyn knew should never arise or should have even been there in the first place.

Without even turning around to look, she knew who it was and who it could only be who was speaking to her.

_Him._

The one and only man who desired her, who lusted after her, who yearned for her, who might even love her. And yet, for some reason even his very presence stifled Eowyn.

She reviled the man and hated him. She blamed him for the king's ill state and her cousin's death and her brother's exile.

And yet, he was the only man who would look upon her with something other than derision and scorn. He did not mock her for her fiery ways that were deemed unbecoming for a woman of her status. Instead, it seemed to make him even more intoxicated with her presence.

Why, oh why, could things not be simple? Why did they have to be so confusing? Why did she have to feel like an insect trapped in a web?

But try as she might, Eowyn could not help but stand up slowly but surely as if drawn ever so inexorably to his soft whispers.

"_**Oh he, must have died some time in the night,"**_ Grima observed.

Eowyn did not see him but she knew he was there, she could feel his presence behind her and for once, just for once it caused her to feel on fire with passion and feeling.

She wanted to do something rash and foolish. She wanted to cast off the shackles of duty and honour that bound her to her station. She did not care if it would be scandalous, she was fed up with how things were going and wanted change.

No, she _needed _change.

And then, Grima ghosted through the doorway like a wraith in the shadows whispering words of comfort and sympathy. But they passed in a blur for Eowyn, who only truly recognized his presence when he sat on the bed beside her kneeling form.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his warmth beside her and heard the rustle of his dark billowing robes on the cold marble floor. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and she struggled not to look too excited, to maintain an appearance of grief.

"_**I understand his passing is hard to accept,"**_Grima cooed. _**"Especially now that your brother has deserted you."**_

Eowyn shuddered inwardly and restrained a startled gasp as Grima lightly touched her shoulder, in a gesture of comfort. Eowyn wished she could accept it but this felt so wrong.

"_**Leave me alone you snake!"**_ She spat defiantly, forcing all her passion and need into words of hate and bitterness.

And with a great, mighty effort she shot to her feet, shaking off Grima's cold hand from her bare shoulder. Needing to clear her head, she strode furiously across the room only to skid to a halt, nearly doubling over in shock and horror at Grima's next words.

"_**Oh but you are alone!"**_ He said, not in a cruel tone but merely stating a fact.

Eowyn's chest heaved as her grief-shrouded mind took in Grima's smooth words, the glint in his eye as he rose, each word pronounced by a firm and resolute step closer to her, so close...

"_**Who knows what words you have spoken to in the darkness?"**_ He whispered, walking around her. _**"In the bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink and the walls of your bower closing in about you, a hutch to trammel some wild thing in. So fair, so cold, like a morning in pale spring still clinging to winter's chill..."**_

And Eowyn's whole body trembled. A lone tear trickled down her smooth, pale cheeks. She was unable to restrain a gasp as Grima softly cupped her cheek, drinking in her gaze with an unquotable thirst evident in her eyes.

Goose-bumps broke out all over her body and the thin cotton, silk tunic was unable to stifle the cold chill that prevailed as his icy fingers ran softly down her neck, idly tracing the "V" neck of her dress.

Eowyn knew she should resist him. She knew that he did not really love her, that he only cared for her body. She knew that he wanted to be the famous man who conquered the untameable Shield-Maiden of Rohan. And yet, Eowyn did not care.

While she had words of defiance and rejection on the tip of her tongue, they were held back like unto a dam by the desire to be desired, even if it was by Wormtongue.

And it was in that split second that Eowyn's defiance snapped. Her spirit crumbled and she caved to Grima's lust, to his dominance over her, to his _need._ She swallowed hard and actually leaned into his touch, revelling in the warmth it brought her despite how cold and forbidding his skin was on hers.

She heard a soft gasp and barely comprehended the fire of triumph in Grima's black eyes before his hand slid over her shoulder and behind her back, pulling her lithe frame towards him. Eowyn caved and let herself be pulled into his embrace.

She hung numbly, limply like a person in shock while Grima hugged her tightly, as if he was afraid to let go as if this was a dream and he would wake up once he let go. Despite all the doubts and fears telling her no, she decided to reassure him so that they could actually get on with what she knew what was coming.

"Relax," She whispered. "We are alone and I am yours now, do with me as you will."

Grima's breath hitched and he needed no further prompting.

His lips crashed against hers and he cupped the back of her neck, bringing her head fiercely to his. Eowyn felt life spring up in her body and her arms encircled Grima's waist. She moaned as she felt Grima's lips mould into hers and his tongue seek entrance to her mouth.

They kissed passionately and fiercely as Grima took great delight in finally succeeding in his courtship and long vigils, watching and waiting for this glorious moment. Not wanting to lose this golden opportunity, he turned around and dragged Eowyn to the table beside the bed which contained Eowyn's cousin's body.

Eowyn explored Grima's body, her hands roaming his smooth cold skin beneath his black robes. She gasped as she felt him semi-hard between the legs and blushed furiously. Grima smirked and kissed her behind the ear eliciting a moan.

Regardless of what was on it before, he cleared the table in one sweep and laid his goddess upon it. Kneeling down above her, he cradled her in his arms and trailed kisses along her cheeks and neck and chest.

Eowyn moaned and whimpered as his lips warmed her skin and hastened to unlace the bodice of her dress. Grima helped her and soon her dress was ripped to shreds. It was not even off properly but the two lovers cared little.

Eowyn shivered as the icy cold wind caressed her skin, and shuddered even more as Grima took up the task. She threw her head back and gasped when he cupped her breasts, fondling it and familiarizing himself with it. She moaned feverishly when he pinched one of her nipples and kissed her firm mounds.

Dipping his head low, he suckled on her nipples like a newborn babe making Eowyn feel hot and flustered. She held his head to her breasts as he buried his face on them, feasting on the delicate wondrous mounds. They were small but perky and gorgeous to behold.

But they were running out of time for rumour had it that Gandalf the Grey and the Three Hunters, a Man, Elf, and Dwarf, were coming to see the king. It would not do to see the king's niece being bedded by his most trusted and loyal advisor in the very room where the king's son lay dying but hours before.

Since they both knew that this was true, Eowyn nodded hastily when Grima glanced questioningly at her. Grima's smile was positively feral as he stooped low for a fierce kiss, leaving Eowyn's lips bruised and swollen when they pulled back for air.

By now, his cock was fully hard, so Grima hiked up his loos robes and spread Eowyn's marvellous legs, vowing to pay more attention to them later. What made this situation even more delightful was that Grima knew Eowyn was a virgin and he would be the first, and hopefully only, man to bed her.

Certainly the first to deflower her.

Cooing sweet nothings into her ear, he paused for a moment while standing ready above her and holding her legs on either side of him. Eowyn gripped the sides of the table and bit her lip, her eyes cast downwards demurely, fearfully.

Finally, she nodded and Grima thrust into her.

Eowyn arched sharply and her eyes widened as pain shot through her body. Not wanting to attract attention, Grima swiftly clamped his hand onto her mouth muffling a scream of agony.

Grima ached for her as Eowyn's form trembled, but they had to make haste. This was not how he wanted their first time to be, but with the presence of the Grey Pilgrim and his three lackeys, there could only mean war and doom ahead of them.

This meant a chance like this highly unlikely to arise in the future.

"I'm sorry, my love," Grima whispered hoarsely.

Eowyn's eyes were full of pain and tears trickled down her cheeks, but Grima could tell that she was not angry at him. She knew that this would come but in future times it would feel so much better.

And so he thrust swiftly into her, feeling guilty for the immense pleasure he felt as her warm tight walls closed in around his stiff member. He grunted and sweated like a mad thing while pounding into her so quickly so that when his time came to burst, he regretted doing it so hastily.

Not wanting to impregnate the king's niece while they were unmarried and causing a scandal, Grima hastily, and regretfully, pulled himself out of Eowyn and forced himself to turn aside as he released himself, feeling as if he was in paradise and back.

He blushed furiously and cursed himself bitterly for making such a mess, surely they would be discovered. But he felt soft hands on his shoulders, weakly caressing the nape of his neck and running through his rather sweaty hair.

Grima could only sigh happily and reach up to clasp the hand to his shoulder, to reassure himself that this was not a dream but reality, however an uncertain one.

Turning around slowly, he craned his neck to see Eowyn smiling down at him, her cheeks a pretty pink and her moistened eyes alight with happiness and joy.

And for once in his life, Grima found the ghost of a smile upon his lips as he returned Eowyn's feelings to her.

- PAGE BREAK -

**Author's Note:** Here's a short Epilogue in case I decide to write more of this fanfic.

- PAGE BREAK -

By the time Grima and Eowyn had cleaned up, it was too late. They both looked decent enough and Eowyn hastened elsewhere so as not to stir up gossip and rumours.

Grima departed to the court and at once realized how petty and foolish all of his schemes where now that he finally had his true love. He had only tried to take control of the kingdom to prove that he was worthy of Eowyn's affections since she had previously spurned him as being "unworthy."

But now, he realized that merely a fluke of fate had brought her into his arms and next time he might not be so lucky, unless what Eowyn felt for him was more.

So lost in his thought was he, that Grima failed to realize he was not alone in the court until it was too late. He skidded to a halt as he felt eyes on him and glanced up in surprise to see Gandalf the Grey dressed in shimmering robes of white, guarded by a Human Ranger, an Elf archer, and a Dwarven Axe-man.

Even more importantly, however, the king had been awakened from his bewitched sleep and was now staring angrily at him as were all the king's guards, Gandalf, and the Three Hunters.

"Your grace!" Grima gulped, falling to one knee.

"And grace I am, _Wormtongue,_" Theoden spat, clenching the pommel of his sword until his knuckles turned white. "And if it were not for the council of the good Ranger here and my beloved niece, you would be long since dead and with your head rotting on a pike."

Grima gulped and felt fear spring in his chest. But he felt a flicker of hope at the mention of Eowyn.

"So instead of killing you as would befit a traitor of your standing," Theoden growled menacingly. "I have a better purpose for you."

"How may I be of service, sire?" Grima asked nervously.

"Instead of exile as I deemed fit," Theoden said. "You shall march with my niece to Helm's Deep. We are heading there to fend off the hordes of Saruman and I command you as king to guard my niece with your life. You are no longer my advisor but now her bodyguard. Should an Orc lay so much as a grimy finger on her, I shall have you skinned alive. Are we clear?"

Grima sighed inwardly but dared not relax lest his fate turn against him.

"Yes, sire," Grima said dutifully.

"Good," Theoden sighed. "Then be gone from presence and never let me lay eyes on you again."

Ashamed that his treachery had been discovered but grateful and relieved, Grima stood up slowly, keeping his head low, and walked out of the court with his face to the king.

He might have survived and remained a man of Rohan, but now he was in a more tricky position than ever before. The people would be watching him carefully and would hate him and spit on him. If he was seen with Eowyn as anything other than a mere guard, he would be publically executed, no questions asked.

And yet, Eowyn had requested this. That could only mean she still wanted to be with him above and beyond how things were now. But how could their odd relationship work when everything, even their past-selves, stood against them?

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N:** Well that's about all for now! I don't know if I'll continue this but I'd like to. But leave a comment so that I can decide whether to write more or not. I'll try to include smut and lemons but there will be plot as well and lots of drama and maybe even some more action than is in the books or movies at this stage. So review, review, review and we'll see what happens. Until next time, people!


End file.
